Treat Heart Pig
Treat Heart Pig is a Care Bear Cousin who appeared mainly in original 1980's Care Bears media. Appearance She is a yellow pig whose Belly badge is a pink ice cream cone sometimes topped off with a red heart. Personality Treat Heart values nothing more than having a good time, especially if said activity involves a heaping horde of snacks. Whether they're big or small, this porcine pal encourages others to celebrate life's various victories and special days in any way possible. Though one might think of a pig as greedy, Treat Heart is especially fond of helping others, and is prone to bursting into fits of laughter for little to no reason. Original series ''The Care Bears Movie'' Treat Heart makes her first appearance, along with the rest of the Care Bear Cousins, in the very first Care Bears movie. When the Bears travel to the Forest of Feelings to look for their friends, they encounter a number of Care Cousins who respond to the call of Lotsa Heart Elephant and Brave Heart Lion, one of which includes their curly-tailed comrade. Together with her new friends, Treat Heart travels to Earth to help the Care Bears defeat the villainous Spirit, sealing her away for good, and is made an official member of the Care Bear Family for her trouble. ''Care Bears'' TV series Treat Heart makes only a few appearances in DiC's Care Bears animated series. In the very first episode, she attends a birthday party for Birthday Bear himself, giving him a year's supply of double chocolate fudge. Later, when the evil Professor Coldheart attempted to cover the entire Forest of Feelings in ice, Treat Heart was the first one to be frozen solid by his new ice gun. ''Care Bears Movie II'' Though not actually seen in the movie itself, it can be presumed that Treat Heart was among the Care Bear Cubs who arrived in Care-a-Lot after escaping from Dark Heart, and eventually ended up in the Forest of Feelings with the rest of the Cousins. ''The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland'' Treat Heart makes a cameo appearance in the third movie. ''Care Bears Family'' TV series Treat Heart is the focus of the episode "The Wrath of Shreeky," where she travels to Earth to help a girl from the city named Anne not be afraid of bugs and animals from the country. However, when No Heart's niece Shreeky arrives at his castle, she takes it upon herself to get rid of the Care Bears once and for all, with Treat Heart having to rescue both Anne and her friends at the same time. Later, during one of Grams Bear's stories to Baby Hugs and Tugs, Treat Heart is cast in the role of a princess in competition with Cheer Bear for the throne of a small kingdom. After vanquishing a two-headed monster (complete with the heads of Shreeky and Mr. Beastly), the two decided to both become queen as co-rulers. Gallery For a gallery of images related to Treat Heart, see "Treat Heart Pig/Gallery". Notes *Treat Heart Pig is referenced in a line from the song "When You Care You're Not Afraid to Try" from The Care Bears Movie ("...and it would be a 'treat heart' if you would follow me.") *She is perhaps the least-represented of all the Care Bear Cousins, making no physical appearance in either the second Care Bears movie or the comic book series, and is one of only two cousins (along with Noble Heart Horse) to not receive an updated design for the 2003 Care Cousin relaunch toyline. She does, however, make more appearances in the later half of Nelvana's Care Bears Family series. *Treat Heart is referred to as a male in the character's official American Greetings profile and Forest of Misfortune, but is depicted as a female in animation. In other languages: Croatian: Slatkica ("Sweety") French: Toudodu le Cochon ("Always Plump Pig") French (Canadian): Rigolours le Cochon German: Schweinchen Wonneherz ("Feast Heart Pig"), later Spendierschwein (opposite to Sparschwein which means "piggy box") Japanese: トリートハートピッグ Portuguese: Doçura ("Sweetness") Norwegian: Stjernegris ("Star Pig") Spanish: Cerdita Corazoncito Goloso ("Greedy Heart Pig") Spanish (Argentina): Corazón Glotón ("Glutton Heart") Spanish (Spain): Cerdita Corazón Goloso ("Greedy Heart Pig") Swedish (Cartoon): Gotte Grisen ("Happy Pig") Swedish (Comic): Nasse Gris Category:Care Bear Cousins Category:Ambiguous Gender Category:Females Category:Characters